


Attract Light

by Mabibards (KatherosLibra)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different scenarios too, Gen, Going through all of FGO and some original scenarios for it as well, Gudako is the master here, OC main servant's identity is a mystery to be pieced together, There will be hints throughout the story until the reveal, Whole lotta OCs, like so many ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherosLibra/pseuds/Mabibards
Summary: Instead of being contracted to the Demi-Servant Mash Kyrielight, Gudako instead summons a mysterious Saber to her aid in the burning city of Fuyuki. Trust is hard formed and secrets can damage that trust but some bonds grow stronger the more trials they go through.Sometimes all you need to get stronger is the desire to protect another.-----------------------Rewrite of "Have a Blazing Heart"
Kudos: 4





	Attract Light

Awareness crept in slowly, piece by piece as her senses seemed to come back to her. 

The first thing Gudako noticed through the haze over her mind and body was the feeling of rough and _cold_ ground beneath her hands. Following that there was the breeze tugging at her hair, cold as well but carrying with it the bitter and acrid smell of smoke. That was enough for her eyes to snap open. Not that it did much good as almost immediately she closed them again with a groan. Everything was blurry, her vision swimming like she’d held her breath for too long. Her head ached as well, a painful throbbing in her temples that was made worse only by the sounds she finally took notice of. Crackling flames and the wind. Nothing more. 

Somehow that felt wrong with the asphalt under her palms and the distant smell of burnt rubber. 

Shaking her head, Gudako carefully opened her eyes again. No more blurry vision at least, even if her head still ached like that time she’d run straight into a door. Or worse. And, yeah, the odd silence around her was made only worse by the scenery she was surrounded by. Gudako swallowed thickly, casting wide eyes around. 

This...none of this made any sense! This was a city! An honest to god city! Why was it so empty? _Why was it burning?!_ The growing panic she could feel was only tempered by a small bark at her side. Instantly Gudako’s head snapped to the source, a shaky sigh escaping her as she quickly scooped the little animal into her arms. Fou, whatever he was, resisted for only a second before settling against her chest. Perhaps he could tell she was scared? Probably, some distant part of her mind could recall a fact she’d read _somewhere_ that animals could sense fear. Whatever the case, Gudako was grateful for his presence as she pressed her face against his fur. 

“What… What the hell is this? Where _are_ we, Fou?” she mumbled, unwilling to speak louder in the strangely silent burning city. Fou simply barked his strange little cry in response, not that Gudako really expected him to say anything. 

...Actually she couldn’t really discount that from happening could she? Not with how crazy this day was. 

“Fou, if you start speaking Japanese, I think I’ll have seen everything.” 

Without waiting for a response she stood with a slightly wet sounding inhale. What did one do when they were basically abducted once and then apparently a second time in one day? For starters they got off the ground. Gudako breathed deeply, rubbing her face against the little cape Fou wore and looked around again. In the distance she could see a bridge, a vaguely familiar one at that. Was this city...Fuyuki? Some weird nightmare version of Fuyuki? Narrowing her eyes, she started in the direction of the bridge only to freeze at the sound of a different set of footsteps behind her. Gudako whipped around, casting a suspicious glare at the different darkened alleys before finally she saw something. 

A pale figure, coming closer at a speed that was definitely purposeful. For one awful moment her heart felt like it stopped. Was that a ghost? Some kind of ghost approaching her? But...ghosts didn’t make a sound when they walked. Especially not the slightly metallic click of heels on pavement that sped up once the figure seemed to realize she was standing. A person. One in a strange white cloak and...and _armor_ like something from a movie or a videogame! But still it was another person in this strange nightmare Fuyuki. And Fou didn’t seem all that wary of them either from his new position on her shoulder! That had to be a good sign, right? 

The stranger stopped just out of arm’s reach of her and seemed to pause for a minute, eyeing her from beneath the hood of his cloak with just barely visible pale blue eyes. This close she could see the strands of pale hair that fell into his face. “...I had intended to return before you woke so you wouldn’t be alone,” his voice was soft, a frown pulling at his lips. Gudako jolted slightly before quickly shaking her head. Bad! Getting distracted by a stranger in armor like a knight’s and a weird cloak was a bad idea! For all she knew, this guy was the newest kidnapper!

“Who are you? What...What is this place?” Gudako demanded, willing her voice to not shake. 

“Do you not remember?” Remember? Remember _what_?! There was so much that had happened today that her head was spinning! Before she could respond, the man sighed. “In that burning room, I gripped your hand as the light engulfed us both. You asked for help, and I heard you.” 

At those words it was like a floodgate had been opened. Gudako shook as memories of the events before her rude awakening hit her. Going to speak with the Director on Mash’s advice to apologize. The explosion around both of them. The overwhelming fear and _anger_ that she was likely going to die right then and there. ...And the man before her who had seemingly appeared from the fire itself, holding out his hand and offering his protection. She gulped, turning wide eyes on her savior, who stood with his hand once again outstretched towards her as the fire reflected on his silver armor. That was right. He had introduced himself as she’d taken his hand in the rayshift roof and a scarlet light had shone from their entwined hands.

“I am your Servant. Your Saber. I will protect you, Master.” 

It was terrifying. And exhilarating. And terribly confusing. But there was one thing Gudako knew for sure as she looked up into Saber’s eyes: He was being entirely honest. And that was somehow a reassurance despite the strange situation they were currently both stuck in. 

* * *

Saber was quiet. 

That was the first thing she really noticed as the two (three if she included Fou) of them walked through the burning streets. He rarely spoke and certainly never initiated a conversation after the earlier one. When he _did_ speak his voice was low and soft in a way that normally would have been soothing to hear. But there was an undercurrent of something cold and distant in it that made Gudako shiver a little. Saber didn’t _seem_ cruel but he did seem uninterested in things aside from his self-declared duty to protect her. Well, that and keeping Fou at a distance. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to not laugh all over again at the memory of Saber stumbling back when Fou had jumped at him. Never in her life had she expected to see a grown man trying to avoid an animal the size of a squirrel so intensely. It had been enough to break up the heaviness of the atmosphere if only for a little bit. 

Still, it was hard to keep the gloominess from getting to her. No matter where they went the city was empty and silent aside from the crackling flames. And the distant sounds of the animated skeletons they kept running across before Saber had made the decision for them to stick to alleyways. “They seem to patrol the streets. If we keep to the backroads, we may have a better chance of exploring without constant interruptions.” Saber had said as he pulled her behind him, motions brisk and efficient but done in a surprisingly gentle way. That seemed to be just what he was like, Gudako mused, watching his cloaked back as he peered around a building wall. She didn’t know if she could fully trust him when she didn’t even know his _name_ but he seemed careful with her. 

It was comforting but also a little frustrating, she decided with a small sigh.

“Master.” 

Saber’s voice cut through her thoughts. Gudako jumped, meeting his eyes as best as she could. “What’s wrong?”

“...” Was that a sigh? Really? She couldn’t be sure but for a moment he looked like he wanted to scold her! It wasn’t her fault she was out of it! You try going through all of this in one day and see how you like it, Saber! “I saw a human around your age. She’s hiding in that building.” 

Oh.

_Oh._

Gudako jumped, immediately turning towards the building Saber was motioning towards. A human around her age… That could be the Director or either of the two girls she’d seen in the rayshift room. No matter who it was, that was a good sign! 

“Let’s hurry, Saber! We need to catch up to her!”

And once they did, hopefully there would be a way for them to communicate with Chaldea? Mash and that nice doctor… She was worried about them. Were they okay? Gudako hoped they were. Neither of them had been in the room with her when that explosion went off just as she stepped inside. Thankfully. Which meant they had to be okay, right? She hoped so. And if there was a way to contact them then they could get out of this city as well! Nodding to herself and to Saber, Gudako quickly sprinted across the road with him at her side. 

Hopefully soon...soon this nightmarish day would be over.


End file.
